It All Started As a Joke
by TheOnlyNibb
Summary: The RWBY girls bond with each other in ways they never thought of.


**Authors note:**

 **Welp here we are, my first smut, hope it works for you. Sorry if there are any mistakes i missed.**

Yang was by far the most open minded member of team RWBY, maybe even out of the entire school, and as if only to prove this the blonde wanted to see how uncomfortable she can get her team mates, using any means. Her first target was a dangerous one, Weiss. She knew if she didn't play her card right, she could lose her arm, or worse.

Ruby, always looking for a way her team could bond, had come up the plan for the team to split into two on weekends, this week Yang was with Weiss, and Ruby with Blake. Yang could hardly contain her excitement, gathering weird looks as she's bouncing in her seat failing to hide her smile. Ruby was the first to acknowledge her sister "you ok there sis?"

Yang stopped her bouncing and with an almost sinister smile replied "I'm just happy to spend this weekend with Weiss." Blake and Ruby blankly stared at the busty girl, until all eyes were on Weiss whose eyebrow was raised in question and a hint of fear in her eyes. The whole team knew something was up, Blake and Ruby couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. Weiss herself stared at ruby pleading for a change of partner.

The youngest of the four jumped of her hanging bed, moving the day forward. "Well Blake wants to go a book signing, we'll miss it if we don't leave now." Blake tied her bow and walked to the door, she looked back "play nice yang." She shared a look of pity with Weiss then turned around and walked out the door with Ruby right behind her. As soon as the door shut Yang jumped into action.

Yang had grabbed both of petite girl's hands in her own and pinned them above her head to the wall behind her. The blonde closed the gap between the two girls, pressing her busty chest against heiress's small breast. Weiss was in shock, she didn't know how to react,a small piece of her didn't want to move just to see where this was headed, another much larger piece wanted to knee yang in her gut. Yang moved her mouth closer to Weiss's own, she dodged and moved her lips to the struggling girl's ear seductively whispering "so… what do you wanna do today." Weiss blushed, heart pounding, she struggled to get words out "I-I… You idiot!" Weiss snapped out of her daze, "What do you think you're doing!"

Yang didn't release her captive from her grasp "I'm having some fun, after all were supposed to be bonding, I don't see any better way to bond." Her other hand moved down Weiss's body, then slowly brushing it way back up.

"D-Don't do that… st-stop" Weiss stuttered her word, she was embarrassed that yang's actions were arousing her.

With that yang stopped, released the petite girl and walked to the door. Grinning with the thought her plan worked and quicker than expected. She reached for the door knob when Weiss stop her, "Where are you going." Her voice was shaky from the sudden catch and release.

Yang opened the door and without looking back she cheerfully spoke "Were supposed to hangout today, captain's orders."

"But I thought you… we… were gonna…" Weiss was blushing, her cheeks were as red as her leader's cape. Now yang was in shock, her eyes were wide open, the busty blonde closed the door while she slowly turned around to face the white haired girl who was staring at the floor blushing wildly. Yang was almost certain Weiss was talking about something other than what happened. The blonde walked towards the rich girl, with a confused expression.

"What are you…" yang was cut off, she only made it halfway into the room when Weiss's lips crashed against Yang's. Taken by surprise Yang didn't kiss back, questioning if shed taken it too far, she soon abandoned that thought when Weiss introduced her tongue. Both of the girls arms wrapped around each other in an attempt to get closer. Slight quiet moans came from the two arousing their opposite more and more.

The kiss finally broke, Yang walked to the nearest bed, dropping the horny girl on her back, she crashed and looked at Yang with a bit of sadness, "why'd you stop?"

Yang looked at her seductively, only turning Weiss on more, "I have something just force this occasion." She turned to her dresser and grabbed something from the first drawer. Saying nothing she walked into the bathroom and closed the door, what was only a couple minutes felt like an hour. Weiss laid on the bed she was thrown on taking note it was Blake's. Knowing where this day was going she removed her clothing except her panties and bra. She laid back down striking a sexy pose that'll more than definitely please her weekend partner when she returns.

It was her first time with a girl and Weiss was nervous, she had no idea what to expect, which excited her even more. Unknowingly her hand made the trek to her lower lips stroking herself over her panties. Light moans where slipping through alerting her to what she was doing, but she didn't stop. Yang opened the door and with a giant smile yelled "Surprise!" she noticed Weiss's hand "whoa, someone couldn't wait."

Weiss's eyes widen and she quickly removed her hands "I was just…" her jaw dropped and eyes widen in awe with what the busty blonde was wearing. Black stocking held up by garter belts, lace panties that left nothing to the imagination, and a bra that was obviously not big enough to contain the entirety of her large breast. A secret part of Weiss always lusted for yang's body, but today the secret was out. She jumped out of the bed and instantly locked lips with yang, she took her breast in both hand sparking a moan from yang. Weiss began the kiss down Yang's neck stopping every few pecks to bite and suck making yang grip her lover's ass out of lust.

This time Weiss pushed yang onto the bed climbing on top continuing to kiss down her body. The lower the kiss was the louder the moan, telling her to keep going. Weiss reached yang's panties and took a deep breath, she thought about kissing back up but that'd only disappoint her lover. She took another deep breath, unhooked her garter straps and pulled down soaked piece of fabric blocking her from her goal. The determination set on Weiss's face turned yang on more than she already was, if that was possible. Weiss looked at her meal with hesitation but she knew it was too late to turn back. She licked up and down the slit stopping to circle her clit with her tongue each time she reached it. Yang's back was a strong arch at this point, Weiss took that as a sign she was doing a good job.

When her lovers back start lowering back to the bed Weiss panicked and stuck the whole length of her tongue into the blonde's pussy, a loud moan came from Yang, alerting almost everyone on their floor. Weiss couldn't help but to feel proud of her accomplishment. She now took note of the taste, sweet yet a little salty. Weiss enjoyed the taste only making her lick it up more. The blonde's walls gripped her tongue tightly causing her to moan loudly with just the slightest movement. Yang put her hand on the back of Weiss's head holding her in place, moaning wildly, and feeling pressure rising inside herself. "W-Weiss… I'm gonna cum!" the warning wasn't soon enough, Weiss's mouth filled with Yang's nectar, the rest soaked Blake's bed. Weiss swallowed what was in her mouth and liked up what remained off of yang's pussy, only to stop when she realized what she was doing. Yang was panting heavily, trying to find words for her lover "That… was…wow…"


End file.
